sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Walker
]] Name: Zoe Walker Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Hiking, SOTF, kick-boxing, cooking, taking care of her little brothers. Appearance: Zoe is, if not masculine, probably not feminine. At 5’9”, 143 lbs., Zoe is a rather tall girl for her age, though not especially chubby or wide. She has short, dark brown hair, which she trims to be a rough shag cut, trimmed to be roughly down to her jawline, with side-swept bangs. Zoe’s skin is olive in complexion, due to her half-Hispanic heritage, and her skin rarely develops blemishes. Zoe’s slightly slanted eyes are a startling, bright green. In terms of physique, Zoe is muscular and toned, with little fat. Her breasts are not especially notable, neither unusually large nor small. Zoe’s face is narrow and sculpted, and surprisingly feminine given the rest of her appearance. Zoe has slightly sunken cheeks, but is not especially ugly for it. Her eyebrows are somewhat thick, due to lack of care, and her ears are a bit large. Zoe dresses for function over form. She prefers jeans, jackets and coats over skirts and blouses, though she’s willing to dress up a bit if the situation calls for it. When the game began, Zoe was wearing a red jacket over a white t-shirt, loose and tattered jeans and old green Converse sneakers. She also wore a pair of gold hoop earrings on a whim, as well as a simple leather belt. Zoe has a somewhat coarser voice, and she is right-handed. Biography: Zoe was born the eldest child of Erin and Paul Walker in her hometown of Whittree, Oklahoma. Erin was working in a restaurant as a waitress, while Paul worked as both construction worker and a janitor at the same restaurant, which was how they met. They married a few months later, and Zoe was born a few months after that. She currently has 2 younger brothers, Erik and Ethan, who are twins aged 9. Erin is currently expecting a third child, a daughter tentatively named Ellen. As her family was never well-off, Zoe grew up finding ways to entertain herself, often outside the house. Erin and Paul often bickered, even engaging in full-on shouting matches. While they generally made up, Zoe eventually grew to distrust them, believing them to be unsuitable parents for her younger siblings. She is generally frosty towards them even to this day. At a young age, Zoe would often take out her discomfort with her parent’s interactions on her classmates, picking on the ones who were unusually shy or nervous and often teasing them. She didn’t intend to be as rude as she was, and looking back on it makes her uncomfortable, as she became much less openly rude later in life. Zoe started hiking after going with Ike on a camping trip. She was never a big fan of nature, but the thrill of the widely varied terrain and the obstacles she could face, combined with the beauty she could find that even she appreciated made for a memorable experience. Zoe doesn’t get much chance to hike, but she takes any opportunity she can to explore. Zoe always wanted to be in a sport, but she was never sure what sport would work for her. She really wanted to learn how to fight and defend herself, living in a not-very-good neighborhood, so she looked into things like karate and other martial arts. Eventually at age 13, she decided on kickboxing, citing its practical combat teachings. The thrill of each and every training left Zoe breathless, and she loved the excitement of each fight. Zoe’s fondness of SOTF grew at a young age when she first watched it. She preferred the violent action scenes, and was never particularly bothered by the fact that people were really dying; it was just a show to her. She is not very sensitive to that aspect even now, and still watches the show, often rooting for the underdog killers. Zoe has a softer side in the form of her younger siblings. She often takes them to the store to buy toys with her own money, as she has a job at a McDonalds and can drive, primarily to keep them away from their parents when they fight. She will often engage in play with them even if the game doesn’t suit her tastes, as Erik is a gentler boy and is not a fan of violent games or play-fighting. Zoe deeply cares for her siblings, and hopes that her parents’ issues do not harm them when she moves out. Zoe is occasionally designated the family cook. Erin has no experience cooking despite being a waitress, and Paul has no interest in it. Thus, Zoe often prepares simple dishes like pasta with sauce and similar easy-to-prepare meals. She often looks online for food recipes, and while her cooking has varied results, she can generally make a decent meal. Zoe does actually enjoy cooking, and she finds experimenting to be fun, and considers it a good relaxation method. Zoe has a loud, boisterous personality. She enjoys leading and tries to take the lead in many positions, although she is a poor critical thinker and lacks foresight. She is skilled at task-oriented challenges, and thus has very wildly varied grades. She is competent at science and math, averaging a B in both. She is very good at geography and history, and can score an A with relative ease. She is extremely poor at language classes, and often fails tests. As such, she has been receiving tutorship of late, and her grades have improved to a rough B- average. Zoe’s favorite class is Gym, as it suits her physically-oriented mindset. Zoe is open to new people, and has many acquaintances, though she also has a number of enemies. Zoe can be very judgmental, however; she is honest, although she tends to be nice to people to their face, and as such can occasionally end up ranting at friends about people she dislikes. She is very action-oriented, as dislikes planning; this can lead to her being reckless. She can be stubborn and hot-headed, and her biggest flaw is her occasional overconfidence in herself, believing herself to be much more capable than she is. Above all, she despises failing. Zoe has a very strained relationship with her parents. They often bicker and shout at each other, over finances or small things like chores. Zoe finds this detestable, as it serves no purpose. She never says anything about it to their face, though. When they fight, she simply takes her siblings to a different room to distract them. Fortunately, Erin and Paul have never engaged in physical violence, and most fights end after a few days with them making up; they have never considered divorce, feeling it would strain their relationship with the children. The one thing they agree on is that Zoe, Erik and Ethan deserve to be happy. Zoe plans to go to college, though she is not sure how she will pay for it or what she will study; mostly she simply wants to be out of the home. She does hope to be a professional athlete, though she has not done much research into this. Zoe hopes to keep in contact with Ike, who is her best friend and often the recipient of her rants regarding her home and school life. Advantages: Zoe is athletic and willing to take initiative. Her strong will and leadership potential could make her allies in like-minded-folk. Zoe also has a built-in ally in the form of her best friend Ike. Zoe is used to rough terrain, and she is able to defend herself. Disadvantages: Zoe’s aggressive personality could lead her to danger, and her reckless behavior could lead her to death. Zoe’s close relationship to Ike could also hinder her ability to focus on the game, especially if they are on different teams. Designated Number: Scarlet Panthers 4 (SP4) ---- Designated Weapon: Zweihänder Mentor Comment: "If that isn't the most awesome looking name for a weapon I don't know what is. Looking up images of it the thing looks sick too. My girl here might not be able to pick it up though which sucks. Then again just the image of someone stalking their way through the game with this thing is enough to make my spine tingle. I'll need to go write some of this down for later. Also kickboxing? Holy shit she is an agent of death." Evaluations )]] ]] Handled By: 'Espi, Ohm '''Kills: 'Norma-Jean Torkelson 'Killed By: 'Cathryn Bailey 'Collected Weapons: '''Zweihänder (designated weapon, to Vahka Basayev, back to her), Hello Kitty t-ball bat (from Michael Robinson), Ruger Police Carbine 4 (From Vahka Basayev) '''Allies: 'Lukas Graves, Michael Robinson '''Enemies: Vahka Basayev, Vincent Holway, Anzu Sakamoto, Lily Ashburg, Norma-Jean Torkelson, Cathryn Bailey Mid-game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Zoe, in chronological order Sandbox: *Keep Moving On *The Littlest Things *Grindhouse *Book Club *Blood is Thicker Than Water *Rock On *Aqualung SOTF-TV: *A New Morning *It's Dangerous to Go Alone, Take This *United *House Edge *...And in Her Self-Loathing and Despair, She Found Wrath *Blue Moon *Red Sun *The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway *Stuck in the Middle with You *Silver Lights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Zoe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Zoe's a character I look back on with for the most part fondness and a bit of regret because I feel some threads I really messed up in terms of getting things across to the reader and keeping up activity, that and not taking enough iniative till her last two and leaving most of the planning to my thread partners instead which led to some of the stuff I wanted to do with her not happening. On the other hand I'm happy with most of the writing for her, the ideas that did happen and the wonderful people I got to RP with, in particular Yugikun and Maraoone. Those threads where I got to write with them were wonderful and hopefully I get to write with them again in V6 and SCDos. Overall while there's some stuff with her I regret, I'm immensly proud of her for the most part and hope others had fun reading her as much as I had fun writing her. - Ohm Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters